The Motherly Love (REWRITE)
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Emma is a struggling single mother who raises Henry on her own. She attends a fashion show and charms two wealthy bachelors. One captures her heart while the other one watches with envy from afar. But happiness is impossible when the father of Emma's child returns to her life. Madness, kidnapping, and revenge ensues. How will this all end for Emma? (Captain Swan. TRAILER available)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys.**_

 _ **Things have been very complicated in my life. And my interest in fanfiction really dropped very low. I stopped working on my fanfictions for a long time and even stopped reading others. But I want to get back on my feet for those who are so patient for me. I hate to be so unfair so I decided to start with this. I actually started on this rewrite months and months ago. But something happened to my computer so I had to start from scratch and it wasn't very easy. I'm here now though to start and end this story well. It's not perfect but a hell a lot better than the first time I wrote it.**_

 _ **There are a lot of changes but I had to in order to make this work. I always read your reviews and keep in mind of your opinion. One review really pushed me to make a rewrite. It said how my original story seemed like Emma was forced to be Killian. In my defense, I was really young and wasn't prepared for that story and didn't know where I was going with it. I still lack in a lot of ways as a writer but I am determined to make things right on this one for the sake of that reader and for the rest of you. So yes, this will be a Captain Swan love story. And the ship will sail sooner than you think. The story may be different but I just hope you all will enjoy it.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't know if you guys remember, but my health is going..well, ok physically and mentally. I recently discovered I have a mild thyroid problem. But my friends and my family definitely have been making my life so happy. I couldn't ask for more. We fight. We laugh. We love. Three things that keeps my life going. Stay strong all of you who are going through a worst time that is incomparable to mine.**_

 _ **NEW TRAILER FOR THIS STORY:**_

 ** _\- old trailer: type in "The Motherly Love Heal Lee"_**

 ** _\- new trailer for this story: type in "The Motherly Love 2 Heal Lee" (the editing is the same as the old one but it's better)_**

Emma

I looked down at Henry with a smile. Still sound asleep in bed. I kneeled and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up, kiddo. Time for school."

He furrowed his brows tightly. "I'm already dressed, mom. Five more minutes," he whispered groggily.

"Your food will grow cold if you don't wake up now. Come on. You can't afford to be tardy again."

"…ffffiiinnneee."

I took his hands and pulled him up to get his back off the bed. He opened his eyes slowly. He sat still with a yawn. Miserably he remained in place with his shoulders drooped and his head bowed low, looking tired just as ever.

For most mornings, we both took turns waking each other up. Like mother like son, we were both night owls and sleeping on time wasn't so easy. Waking up in the morning was not our favorite thing to do.

Here, our home was just one giant room for everything. The bed was our favorite island where we spend most of our times together. It was a place to sleep, eat, chill, and chat. All four things we enjoy doing after a long day.

I picked up our warm breakfast – heated leftovers _again_ from the diner – from the kitchen and returned to the bed. Henry scooted over for me to sit and took his plate. We ate in haste but always thought of just little things that we could think of to start a good conversation before leaving the house.

"I have an open house coming up soon. My teacher really wants to see you. She calls me her _golden student_."

I padded him on the back proudly. "My kid the _golden student_? Well, I can't miss this. When is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, chewing rather too quickly on some baked potatoes and scrambled eggs. "Forgot. I'll find out today though. Man, these potatoes are amazing."

"Alright. I'll try to make the time. Tell me tomorrow. And of course they're amazing. They're leftovers from the diner. Anything from there tastes delicious."

"True. Do you have to go through another night shift?"

"Yeah. It sucks but a girl had an emergency and I couldn't turn away."

Henry rolled his eyes at me. "You're too much of a saint, mom. Do you forget sometimes you have a life of your own?"

"Of course, I do. And that life is living for you. Without you, what kind of person would I be?"

I coyly stole a quick peck on his little cheek. He pulled away and cleaned his cheek with his sleeve. I chuckled by the way he wrinkled his nose.

"Mom! I'm twelve. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Hey, I will kiss you until you're old and gray. No matter how old you get, you're always going to be my kid."

"Oh brother…"

I nudged him on the shoulder with a wide grin. "Remember to get to bed by ten. I don't want any excuses. I'll be home past midnight."

"I'll try. _You_ just don't forget to skip a meal again."

My biggest fear was how much my son grew up to be. The older children grew the harder it was to hide things from them.

It was so easy living around him with secrets when he was just a baby. It was always hard to feed myself, hide from the landlord over unpaid rent, and evidence on my body from occasional assaults in the streets. But he was no longer my baby instead a boy.

I tried my best to never let my son leave the house hungry and feel left out. But still I was so behind on doing much more that most mothers were so capable of.

My smile vanished for a moment. But I forced one on a little too weakly. "I'll remember. I will."

* * *

~ It was a twenty minutes process to get on the bus and take Henry to school. During daytime, my work begins in a bed and breakfast before heading to the diner to begin my night shift. I consider the day better because the streets were a lot safer, walking in ease with little fear of getting my purse stolen. Unfortunately, nighttime was the biggest risk when women like me have high chances to be victims of assault.

I entered the bed and breakfast and found Granny reviewing the booking record behind the front desk. I quietly tiptoed to her and quietly surprised her with an embrace from behind. She gasped and chuckled loudly to see that it was just me.

Everyone calls her Granny. She was old and gray like one. And far too kind and wise like one too. I see very little resemblance this conservative and good-natured woman has with her wild child of a granddaughter named Ruby, but they do strangely both have good hearts for the sake of others. Ruby was my friend before Henry even existed. She helped me get this job and together we've been working here ever since.

"Good morning, Granny. Checking that book again, huh?"

"You know it's just the usual, dear. Did you eat before you got here?"

"Plenty. Henry really liked those potatoes. It's a keeper. Don't remove that from the menu."

To think all those years ago men didn't think women were so equally capable. Well, I consider Granny to be proof enough for those men to bend over and kiss their sweet asses goodbye. At the age of sixty-five, she owns both a bed and breakfast and a diner that I work for. Bless her.

Granny craned her neck and leaned the crown of her head on my cheek. "Oh, I will, dear. How could I disappoint your little Henry? Is he doing well in school?"

"So far so good from what he tells me. Oh gosh this morning he told me about how one of his teachers specially calls him her _golden student_. How about that?"

She chuckled on how I emphasized his little title with a little exaggeration of the tongue. "Well, I'm not surprised. Henry is such a good boy. Here, he's _my_ golden boy."

"And he loves you for that." I proudly kissed her cheek. "And I'll be at the diner a little longer too."

Granny pushed in her round spectacles and frowned. "Why do you say that? You're leaving after nine. Oh don't tell me you're filling in for Belle again."

"She's in college and juggles two jobs. I just wanted to help. Besides, she has my back too."

"It's very nice of you to help, Emma. But you're a mother and have other responsibilities to deal with. If Belle is struggling with the time, she best go through with me."

"I guess I'm just not strong-hearted like you, Granny. You're too awesome." I kissed her again on the cheek. "Too awesome."

Granny chuckled aloud and padded my arm. "Oh my good girl. Stop."

"By the way, where's Ruby?"

The smile on her chaste lips disappeared when I said that name. I bit my lower lip, wishing I didn't ask.

"I don't know. Last I saw her was at lunch yesterday. I stayed up all night for her and she never came. Now, Emma, I know you two are friends but do you know anything that she's hiding from me? This has been going on for four months."

"I really don't know, Granny. You know I can't lie. I don't really talk with Ruby as much anymore. We occasionally do. But I'm just as a victim as you are. I promise when she finally opens her mouth to me about it I'll tell you. I hate to see you so worried."

"Thank you, dear." She padded my arm again. "I hate worrying myself."

* * *

~ My duties are straightforward but…hard and my back is not a big fan of it. Unlike working as a waitress in the diner, I have more cleaning up to do here as a maid. Not many people stop by here to book a room. But no matter how the day goes, there's plenty of work for me to do till noon.

I pushed the dining cart down to the kitchen to have the dirty dishes washed. I parked it near the sink. I picked up the leftover bin and dumped it out into the garbage. Giving it a violent hit on the edge to get few bits and pieces of food that are attached to the bottom of the bin. I stepped back a little as a few drops of brown juice flew out from each hit.

I returned the bin back on the cart and moved on to the dirty dishes. I suddenly yelped when I felt arms around my waist.

"Jesus!"

"Missed you!" Ruby's voice squealed with excitement.

I gasped and placed a hand on my chest to steady my heartbeat. "What the hell, Ruby? You scared me."

"Didn't you miss me, Em?"

"Of course, but you got some explaining to do."

She squeezed me tighter, pressing my back close to her chest. "Come on, friend. Can't we just enjoy this moment?"

"Not when my hands smell like shit and you're keeping a secret from me."

She huffed a sigh and loosened her arms around me. "Why do you have to be like Gran? You're my friend."

I craned my neck to look at her. "You're right. I'm you're friend who gives a fuck when something is wrong with you. What's your secret, Rubes?"

"..Huh. Emma, Emma, you never changed. Still the same Emma Swan I always knew. Oh what the hell? I am too excited to keep this any longer from you anyway, so I'll tell you."

"First please tell me this secret of yours is legal."

"I'll tell you everything if you step outside just for two minutes. It won't take long. I promise."

I blew a loose tendril that got in the way of my eyes. With a sigh I looked at her Bambi-like eyes just ready to hear me say yes to this request. A hypocrite she was. I was not the only one who hasn't changed at all.

"Alright. Let me wash my hands first."

I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Ruby tagged along with me, staring at me with that wide smile. Every time I made a quick glance at her she bit her glossy lower lip as if she couldn't hold this secret of hers any longer. Once I was finished, she didn't give me a chance to dry them. She snatched my hand and dragged me to the back door. Outside the back door was an alleyway guarded between the side of the diner and a brick wall of a building.

Once the door was closed, I watched Ruby's lips open. I knew moments like this when those lips open that trouble was coming. This was one of those moments for sure.

"I'm in a fashion show. God! That feels so good to get that off my chest. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long but I knew you wouldn't be able to keep this from Granny."

"You're right. I can't. Fuck, why did I ask for this?" I slapped a hand to my forehead in a cringe. "Oh man I wish I didn't know about this at all."

She took my hand and lowered it down away from my face. "Too late. You can't tell her about anything about this just for one day."

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yup. And I got a ticket for you. I was only able to get one but it was free. I had to pull a lot of strings to get it."

I bit my lower lip. "You want me to go that bad?"

Ruby can only be described as the girl next door. Slim. Sexy. Flirtatious. Confident. All the qualities of what a model needed. Her 5'11 height was only a plus. Out of everything that she does well, persuasion was her specialty. She had a certain technique to turn the head the other way to decide on what she wanted. But it was more effective on men than women. First the eager look with her eyes unblinking and her words repetitive with pleads. It only left the person to turn away or not. Lastly, she responded to touch by grabbing the hand or pulling the person into her arms with more pleads. No surprise that that was more effective on men.

I still happen to be one of her victims still because of my reputation as her _dear, understanding friend._

She batted those lashes and took my hands, playfully wiggling my arms in light waves. "Come on, Em. Don't let me down. I don't know anyone out there. I'll feel a little bit of the weight off my shoulders if you were there rooting for me. Pleaseeeee?"

"Ruby, what about Henry?"

"Just tell Granny you have somewhere important to go to and you need her to babysit Henry for awhile. She never rejects when you ask her to babysit him."

"…The things I do for you. Granny will hate me when she finds out I know about this."

Ruby rolled those brown eyes of hers and again tried to persuade me with the wave of our arms. "Granny will never hate you. Definitely me, but not you."

"You don't know that. I haven't been on Granny's bad side for a long time and I don't want to start now."

"Emma, come on, this is my biggest break yet. I got everything prepared. And all I need is my best friend to attend and be there for me. I only need a few hours of your time. After the show, you can sneak into the changing room from behind the stage. My guy will be there to guide you. We can go home early together and break the news to Granny then."

I rarely go out. But it wasn't uncommon for me to search for babysitters. Granny was always the best candidate for this situation.

I looked deep into those eager brown eyes. The way they sparkled without blinking told me how confident she was that my answer will be yes.

"...Ok. You owe me big, Ruby."

"Eek! I'm so happy. I'll tell you all the information later. But oh my God I am so happy you said yes."

"Like you would give me a choice to say no."

She winked at me with that wide smile curved so proudly on those glossy red lips. "Good point, friend. The word 'no' does not exist in my vocabulary."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm getting to the fashion show where we will see the Captain Swan ship sail. But just one more chapter and we will get there, readers. I'll just be back cuz I gotta run a long errand tonight. Hopefully, I'll be back to finish that one chapter to get the other document I finished where we will see some fashion._**

 ** _Thank you to all my readers._**

Emma

Ruby helps out in the front desk to record the booking we have daily. Today was slow as usual. Only ten people stopped by to stay in. I spent most of my time organizing in the supply room. Working as a maid really made me paranoid to keep things so tidy and clean. If I ever see a row of folded towels stacked taller than the other ones, I put them all down to make it all right. Ruby always commented I was crazy, claiming I have "Maid-Madness-Fever". Perhaps, she's right, it makes my skin crawl to not have a consistent working pattern.

I call Henry two times on every workday. One before lunchtime while I'm still here in the bed and breakfast, and the other one for my quick break at nighttime in the diner.

As a baby, I had him in a room next to the front desk here. Granny would always watch over him as she does her business in there by her office desk. I remember I had him patched up in a baby sling while I go room to room to take care of the mess. It was such hard times. Granny had to face complaints about his constant crying and needs to be carried. I take a bullet for that good woman to stand up to those people and risked losing customers. But by the time Henry was about three years old, he matured quite fast to the point he understood when to wait and to keep quiet as his mother works.

It was close to lunchtime now. Three o'clock.

I headed downstairs and ran quickly to the front desk before anyone gets to the phone first. Fortunately it was empty when I got there. I picked up the phone and dialed the home phone number. I held it close to my ear and waited to hear my son's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

"It was good. I asked my teacher about when is open house and she said it's going to be next Monday at five. Is that ok with you?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'll make the time. I gotta meet this teacher to make sure you're not lying."

"Hey, mom, you know I could never lie to you. You're too good at catching me anyway."

"Well, it has its advantages to be the human lying detector."

I could already tell he's rolling his eyes.

"Did you eat, kiddo?"

"I did. Just a sandwich and some chips. Are _you_ going to eat something?"

"I'm going to. Don't worry I wont skip this time."

"You better not, mom. Now go and eat. I'm doing okay. Don't worry about me."

I bit my lower lip, fighting back another smile. "You trying being a parent one day, kiddo, it's impossible not to worry. I'll go. I'm gonna call you again in a few hours so answer the phone, young man."

"Yes'm. Bye, mom…I love you."

I broke the urge to smile and let it free after hearing that. I could never grow tired of experiencing these moments when he says that to me.

"I love you too, kiddo. Bye."

* * *

~ Lunch was leftovers from last night. The cold turkey in the fridge gave Granny the idea to make sandwiches for us. Whenever lunch is made out of convenience, I push myself to spend my lunchtime wisely by feeding my stomach and the brain.

I wrapped my sandwich with a napkin and kissed Granny's rosy cheek goodbye before heading out.

Whether it was daytime or nightfall, danger is always here in New York. Walking out in the street without my purse lifts a little weight off my shoulders. A quick trip to the bookstore is by far my favorite errand where I can go empty handed without remembering to.

From across three blocks, I reached to the bookstore. The name of it was so ironic. Once Upon a Time was the name. It was in business ever since Henry was two years old. I remember walking passed that bookstore hundreds of times with Henry in my arms. It gave me warning signs that there will come a time when my son will be hungry for answers about life and feel discouraged to finish his education. Fresh out of high school, I was scared straight and immediately scheduled my free time to read any book I could get my hands on.

Unlike me, Henry turned out to be a better student than I was as a child. But I still helped him here and there when it was necessary. It gave me an excuse to read books that fascinated me other than the dull educational books I used to study on before Henry was able to walk on two feet.

I entered the bookstore. My eyes closed for a moment from the fresh smell of books and dried paper. The silence inside was almost unfamiliar to my ears. Noise was the music here in New York. Here, the closest to noise you could hear is the flipping of a page.

No one was inside but Belle. Two tall mountains of books stood by her feet. By the health category, she picked two books at a time to organize them on a shelf. She smiled when she saw me walk over to her.

"Hey, Belle."

"Hello. Is that your lunch?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and shrugged my shoulders. She arched a brow after a quick look at the contents contained in the sandwich. She wrinkled her little nose at the sight of it.

"Leftovers again?"

"It's still good. I'm not complaining. Did you eat?"

"Yes, a little while ago. I'm stuck here for another hour. Thanks for taking care of my shift by the way."

"No problem. But I don't think Granny will take this lightly for long, you should talk to her when things like this happen again."

Belle bit her lower lip with that smile gone. "Yeah..I know. This is all only temporary so I'll discuss with her soon. I just hope she doesn't hate me."

"Granny is not that kind of person. She'll understand. Believe me, I know her long enough to know that."

"Well, if you came here for books, go ahead. Mr. Brooks won't be a here for awhile so you can finish your lunch here. Just try not to make a mess. You know how he is. He'd hate to see a mess on his clean floor."

I gave her a wink. "Deal."

* * *

~ I sat on the floor between the mystery and teen fantasy categories. I like to pick books that are thin and light that way I can finish it faster. Today choice was the same as yesterday: The Alchemist by Paulo Coehlo.

A shepherd going on a journey in search of the greatest treasure in the world.

A reflection to my life in one simple sentence: a mother living in a cycle of work and mothering in search of time to age her until she's too old to care for anyone else.

Henry will have to take care of the legacy to find that "treasure" with his children. My goal will be to live as long as I could until he reaches to that point.

The door opened. Belle greeted the customer from behind the cashier machine. I paid little attention that my freedom to have this bookstore almost all to myself was taken away.

Footsteps started from the line of sci-fi and historical drama and continued down to the mystery category. My eyes were low to page fifteen. I bit my lower lip hard when a shadow covered me.

I didn't want to look up to this person. I stared at the person's legs instead. A man was what he was. His legs looked to be tall and covered in beige trousers. His shoes were leather and impeccable. I could almost see a reflection of the line of books above my head.

The shadow remained. _He_ remained.

I puffed a sigh and slammed my book shut. "Do you have a problem, mister?"

"Stubborn as always. Same old Emma Swan."

The voice was so familiar, like a song I heard from many years ago. I quickly left the book on the floor and rose to my feet. With a smile, I wrapped my arms around the man and pulled him in. He responded whole-heartedly. Squeezing me tight in his arms and even lifting me off the ground.

Jimmy Samuels. He was my childhood friend since middle school. We never spoke since he moved away to Boston during our junior year of high school.

I let him go but kept my hands on his shoulders. I looked at him from foot to head. He grew taller and looked more of a man for once in his life than that little wimp I rescued thousands of times from bullies. It was scary how the vision I had of him growing up was right before my eyes.

When I hugged him like this a decade back, he'd blush as hard as the color of his ginger hair and looked twice as small. Instead, I see a confident man who can take an embrace from a woman.

"Jesus Christ, Jimmy. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Very good. You?"

"Not exactly as I planned when I was that determined fifteen year old, but I'm getting somewhere right now."

He arched a brow. "Oh. What is preoccupying you in this adult life, Emmy?"

That nickname again. I feel ten years younger hearing that. No one called me that since high school.

"Can you picture this? Single mom with one kid. Juggle two jobs every Monday to Saturday."

His face softened. The dark lines on his forehead deepened as his face fell to a slight discomfort with a question that I can tell he was uncomfortable to ask. I licked my lips. I already knew what he wanted to ask.

"I was never married, Jimmy. _He_ just walked out and never came back when the baby was two."

"That bastard. I knew him very very well, Emmy. I never imagined him to walk out like that."

Neal Gold was Henry's father. I loved him to the day that love faded to hate. We were high school sweethearts since we were sixteen. The one thing we had most in common was living with dysfunctional families. Neal's parents were close to divorce at the time and argued and fought violently against each other for years. There were many occasions I'd sneak up to his room and just hold him while we both miserably heard the ruckus his parents made.

My foster parents were no different. Mr. Henderson was a good and kind man. He was always good to Neal and me. I considered him as a father but his wife hated it when she witnessed how good he was to me. I remember the times she snatched the small allowance he'd occasionally give me, ignore my birthday, keep me locked in my room when I come home, and never let me enter the kitchen. One word I describe that woman was a bitch.

Together, we left our homes and lived together. Neal was there for the good times and the bad times. The worst time for the first years of us living together was the death of my good father. Of course that bitch took everything under his name, leaving me with nothing. But I didn't care about money. I visited his grave for every one of his birthdays that passed and raised my son to remember him as his grandfather.

Then I fell pregnant one summer. Neal was so supportive during my pregnancy and the aftermath of the process. I felt disgusting and exhausted of this horrid body that one baby caused. But he was there to keep me up my feet and helped me feel like a human being again.

He was gone two years later. I never saw him since. Never.

Jimmy squeezed my arms and pulled me in his arms. "So a kid? Damn, I never thought you'd get a kid before me, Emmy. A boy or a girl?"

"Henry. My twelve year old son."

"Is he a handful?"

I snorted. "I'm more of the handful to him. He's a big boy. I sometimes envy that he's too mature than me."

"I ought to meet this boy. I rarely come by boys like that."

I lifted my head and met his eyes. "It's New York, Jimmy. What do you expect? Inspired geniuses like you?"

"Does a psychologist fall under the category of inspired geniuses?"

"I knew you would be something far bigger like others expected you to be. I'm impressed. But just one question, what is a guy like you doing here? From what you're wearing, I'm surprised you didn't get mugged."

I felt the weight of one of his hands leave my arm. With a bite of his lower lip, he scratched his head awkwardly.

"I know it wasn't the smartest decision for me to come here like this. But it was last minute. One of my regular clients invited me to come here. He has a..Uh, well, has an aesthetic appeal to art. He's in a studio right now, looking through new materials for his new clothing line."

"It seems a little personal that you came all this way for just a client."

"He's also a good friend. I'm supposed to meet him at the park but I just happen to have a little more time to kill."

Belle stepped in. Her hands were folded together. From the way she took quiet steps, I knew she didn't want to come out rude. Her brown curls fell to one shoulder as she tilted her head back to meet my eyes.

"Emma, I don't mean to interrupt this warm reunion. However, your lunch hour is almost finished."

Jimmy let me go after hearing that. He secured his jacket properly and smoothed the wrinkles on the front of his trousers. I went to Belle's side and wrapped my arm around one of hers.

"Jimmy, this is a friend of mine. Belle."

He politely extended his hand out and Belle took it for a shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"We should really catch things up. I'll be sad to wait another ten years to see you again."

Jimmy chuckled and nodded to the idea. "Very well. Since you're day off is Sunday, we can meet here at ten in the morning. I'll buy coffee for us."

I smiled. "Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERSONAL LETTER, SKIPPPP IF DESIRED**_

 _ **Hello, lovely readers!**_

 _ **I don't know if you guys checked but I posted an announcement about a new trailer for this story on the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys check it out. I posted the video on YOUTUBE. Search for The Motherly Love 2 under the subscriber Heal Lee. Hope you guys enjoy that. Or you can just click the link on my profile I labeled it as The Motherly Love REWRITE.**_

 _ **Anyhoo, I know I promised to go straight to the fashion show to ship our lovebirds but I've been thinking and rewriting for a while now and I have no choice but to make changes. Sawweee.**_

 _ **I need to build the story to a structure I'm comfortable with and this is what I came up with. Please forgive me. And also thank you to all my readers who are so patient and I encourage new ones to come and read my story. This is the beauty of fan fiction, guys. I love it. And I love sharing with others for free with no cost. With all my heart, guys, stay tuned.**_

"I never thought I'd find anything to distract me like this. It's been months since I last did something stupid," Ruby proudly announced it to herself.

I cleared the table that was near where she stood. Behind the cashier, she swept the floor roughly with a damp mop. I smiled at her but hid it immediately before she saw it on my lips.

A diner is no place to be celebrating for me or anybody else who works here. But for Ruby, almost everywhere is a place to show her smiles and joy.

It _is_ a miracle that something finally snapped Ruby to reality and led her to a good direction. Since the beginning, she was never a good girl to deal with. The best words that describe her past are parties, fuck boys, and skimpy outfits. Granny had a rough time guiding Ruby away from her mistakes but it always ended with Ruby making those mistakes and return to Granny's arms in tears.

At the time, I was just as worried as Granny. Some of the guys Ruby had history with were violent and dangerous to be close to. I still remember many nights when Ruby chose to hide in my apartment and Neal had to step outside to deal with whoever was chasing after her. Nobody was enough to scare Ruby straight from her mistakes. Not even when Neal and me were harmed from the men she was linked to.

Lying is never a good decision to do to Granny. But I cannot tell her because for years Ruby has been going through an unhealthy cycle of partying and getting into abusive relationships. If this new fascination to fashion is pulling her away from that problem, I cannot ruin that.

"It is amazing..I-uh-well, I have to admit, I'm proud of you."

Ruby slammed her hands on the counter with a wide grin that made a few of the sample cupcakes jump. I rolled my eyes when she gritted her teeth and let out a squeal.

"Eekkkk! Did Emma Swan just say she is proud of me? A FABULOUS day this is. Just fabulous."

"Well enjoy it while it lasts, Rubes. Because that's the last time you'll hear that from me."

She shook her hair with that smile unmoving. "I don't fucking care, bitch. You said it today, a day when I most need it. That's enough for me."

I kept my eyes low, feeling my cheeks flush hot. I picked on the sugar packets that weren't lined in perfect rows. It wasn't necessary for me to arrange them since the next diners will mess them up again. But I did it anyway to give me a reason to look down.

"..Don't take it so personally like that. I compliment you time to time."

"More like once every five years. It's rare to hear that from you."

"Well, I only say it to people who deserves it. And today you deserved it."

I blinked a few times but slowly stopped bothering with the sugar packets and looked her in the eyes. Ruby grabbed each end of her pants as if it was a large skirt and curtsied to me. I chuckled and shook my head at her silliness.

"Don't you love my silliness?" She squealed the words.

I rolled my eyes. "Very."

"Shouldn't you be taking your break now? I'm sure Henry would like to have some of this LOVE you shared with me."

I turned around to see the clock that was nailed near the twin doors of the kitchen. She was right. My break was starting now. I left the wet rag on the table and quickly examined the room. The crowd was very small. There were only a small group of college boys finishing their dinner in one of the booths and an old couple sipping their cups of coffee.

"I should. Thanks for reminding me."

I walked to the phone that was placed next to the cashier. It was wireless but I always made my phone calls to Henry inside as much as possible at this hour. It isn't uncommon when some of the girls here…have a little issue with customers. I play the savior in those types of situations so I look after everyone as much as I can. We even came up with a name we can use for a cry of help. Belle thought of "Big Bad Wolf" and from then on we used that term ever since.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number to my apartment.

It is so easy to dial a number and wait for the call. But for a mother, having her child be alone for hours and hours in an apartment changes that completely. For me, when I dial this phone number and wait I hold my breath because anything can go wrong for my son – house could be burning down, a burglar could be holding him hostage, he might choke on his food and fall unconsciously on the floor till he turned blue or any other nightmare turned to reality. It is a paranoia that can only be described in words but understood by actually being a parent.

"Hey, mom."

I exhaled through my mouth and placed a hand on my chest to steady my heart. "Hey, kiddo. Answer my three questions. You know the drill."

"Run me that drill again, mom. Because I forgot," he requested sarcastically.

I blinked, slightly amused. "Really, kiddo? You're going to do this to me..Fine. I'll play your game. Question one: did you eat your dinner?"

"Yes, _mother_. I ate my dinner and not a single green was left on my plate."

I bit my lower lip to fight a smile. "Good. Question two: did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, _mother_. My teacher continues to call me the Golden Student. I want that title forever. Not for half a year."

"Lastly." I smiled – he always wins. "..Lastly did you lock the door?"

"Yes, I did the minute I got home. Happy?"

"Don't be Mr. Sarcastic forever, kiddo. There's a limit."

"Eh, what are you gonna do to stop me, mom? Hang up and never speak to me again? We're family."

My smile broke wider. I laughed – a horrible defeat.

 _Worst parent vs. child battle ever._

"See? You can't pump me up with your parenting ways. Unbelievable, mom."

"Why did God give me a son who's smarter than me? This is a nightmare."

"Maybe because God knows you need someone in your life to make you smile and laugh..just the hard way with sarcasm. I love sarcasm, mom. I call them life. You consider them…unbearable."

I laughed a little harder. "How could you only be twelve years old, kiddo?"

"I read too much, mom. My intelligence is just a little higher than most twelve years olds you're used to. Do you think you can handle me for the next six years at home?"

"Don't you mean for decades? College isn't necessarily a retirement for parents."

I could almost hear him shrug his shoulders. "Well, looks like you're stuck with me. Isn't this a big big problem?"

"Absolutely. A big.. _Huge. Massive. Ginormous_ problem."

"Hey. That was not cool, mom."

" _Hey_ , I still look after you and enjoy doing it, kiddo."

Here comes the eye rolling.

"..yeah..yeah, I know."

"Big Bad Wolf!" Ruby cried.

I quickly looked up with wide eyes. Ruby was by the booth where the college boys were sitting. When she cried out that name, one of the boys took the wrong idea and thought it was an act. He had his legs out from the booth and took Ruby's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Henry, your Aunt Ruby is in trouble. I have to go. Go to bed within an hour. Okay?"

"I'll be fine. Save Aunt Ruby, mom."

"I will. Goodnight, kiddo."

"Goodnight, mom."

I hung up the phone and left it on the counter. I marched to that booth and pulled my sleeves up. When I was beside Ruby, I halted and slammed my hand hard on the table that made their dirty plates and silverware jump. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hello, boys. Do we have a problem here?"

The boy who was still hanging onto Ruby by the wrist only smirked at me. He looked very young. My guess was nineteen.

"Not at all," he replied.

I detected a British ascent from his response. And I thought Englishmen had more manners.

"Well well well, welcome to America, kid. Are you from a country where it's okay to harass waitresses in a diner?"

"No, ma'am. I only wanted to get her number."

"All you're gonna get doing that is a fucking lawsuit. So I suggest you to let my friend go, pay for your food, and leave this motherfucking diner with your buddies before I kick all of your assess out of this diner."

His nostrils flared as his eyebrows knitted together. The smirk from his mouth was gone. I definitely hit a nerve for saying that.

 _But do I care? Nope._

"What language to a customer. I'm a paying diner. Not to mention I had the decency to address you as ma'am, lady."

"You might want to see a surgeon to cut down that fucked up nose that keeps growing, Pinocchio. Right now you're being a fucked up asshole, not a diner. And you are one to talk about decency when you're treating my friend like this."

He got of the booth and stood to his feet. I should have been more observant before saving Ruby like this because he was taller than Ruby and me. But at least he let her go. I tilted my head up to look at his face. This was not the time to show hesitance.

"I like to speak to the owner of this joint to file a complaint. This place is a dump as it is. I didn't think the people who work here are equally as pathetic and disgusting too."

"Go ahead and tell my boss. I won't get in any trouble," I said proudly with a wide grin.

"Highly doubt it, lady."

"Oh yeah? Well, here is some reality check, kid. This girl right next to me is her granddaughter. Not to mention, a lot of people stops here for food. Construction workers, architects, selfish bitchy ass students like you, and..Oh yeah, the police. They get free coffees and donuts here every weekend – favor highly of my good old boss. Do you want to cause a scene and have one of those nice policemen escort you out like a child? Or do you prefer to face my boss? She alone is scary as hell."

"You're lying."

I stepped back and gestured my hands to the way where it led to the kitchen. "Then by all means, kid, go ahead and find her. I'm not stopping you."

He just stared at me looking just as angry as he was before. Ruby stood by me uncomfortably. I could sense her fear that he might attempt to do something violent but I gone through situations like this before. Most of the times, they end by sitting back down or leaving.

One of his friends made the decision for the kid. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a few ten dollars on the table without counting.

"Hey, we'll just leave. We don't want any trouble."

His friends got out of the booth but the kid continued to angrily look down at me. Ruby and I stood aside when his friends took him by the arm and escorted him out.

Ruby sighed aloud and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you, Emma. Oh God that was scary."

I could feel her heart beating fast on my chest. "Tell me what he did when I wasn't looking."

She let me go with her shaky hands held tightly to my shoulders. "He and his friends tried to get my attention a few times. That's why I moved far away but while you were on the phone they called me over for something..,Oh that dick slapped my ass and expected me to like it."

"Then I feel more proud to treat him the way I just did."

"Jesus, how do you have the guts to do that every time? That kid looked like he wanted to hurt you."

"Someone had to intervene. Let's forget that kid and hope he and his buddies doesn't come back."

Ruby's smile suddenly fell. She took a moment to smell the air. I did the same. Something was burning.

Our cook Pete burst out of the kitchen. A gush of dark smoke escaped with him. He quickly shut the door and coughed hard. Ruby and I rushed over to him.

"Don't tell me the stove broke down again," I muttered with a hard pad to his back.

Granny paid a fortune to fix our old stove several times. When that happens all of us can't show up for work for at least a day or two until it gets fixed. By now, fixing this stove was out of the question. We have to replace it.

From the entrance, Granny walked around from the back door of the kitchen and came inside. One of her cheeks was smeared with a light black shade. She too was hackling her lungs out. I went to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders to support her.

She assured me by padding my hand that rested on her shoulder. "…Th-That..That stove has to go. You know the drill, all of you. Don't bother to come back here tomorrow. I'll be busy negotiating with the repairman – God help me if he dare raises the cost ten percent higher than he did last time."

* * *

~ It was upsetting that Granny has to go through an entire day dealing with the repairman about the stove. But…it was still a time of celebration for me since it gives me a day off.

I got home by midnight. No other soul was around but me. The studio was on the third floor. I hated that it was the third floor because my landlord has a habit of drinking on the stairway that I have to go up to.

Grumpy is an emotion, an unpleasant emotion – a name perfectly suited for my landlord. Nobody here remembers his real name, we called him Grumpy for years to the point his real name was no longer important.

He was always like this since I moved here with Neal years back. He always carried an irritated, sour look on his face and had the tendency to grunt when anyone spoke to him. I rarely see him without an old cap covering his receding head, or a clean shave. The beard that covered his upper chin to across his jawline was part of him ever since. I can see a hint of gray from the natural color.

I took quiet steps as I started my way up. I bit my lower lip hard when I saw a lifeless leg laid on top of the first three steps as I looked up. I got closer and was able to see Grumpy's whole body. A forty was on his loose hand and emptied out because he was tilting it to the floor. I rolled my eyes that the rest of the beer splattered to his pants.

I leaned to the other side of the wall and walked from the little space he made for me to walk. His body stirred a little when my foot lightly brushed on his arm. But he did not wake up.

 _He will never change._

I huffed a sigh when I made it around him. A hand suddenly caught me by the ankle. Instantly, I grabbed onto the bar of the rail as it tugged on me to fall backwards. I looked behind me and saw Grumpy's hand around my ankle. His body was unmoving and the same as I just saw him. But from the pressure he gave on my ankle, he was clearly not sleeping.

"What the fuck? You could have killed me."

"Now that's a thought – what a wonderful idea."

"I paid this month's rent on time. Don't get on me about money now. So let go of me," I hissed and tried to yank my leg free but he held it tighter.

He smiled with his eyes closed. "Not money tonight, Swan. Just wondering what the hell you're doing here so early."

"It's none of your fucking business. Now let go, I need sleep God damn it."

"Father's Day is coming along, you know? Is that rascal of yours going to serve breakfast in bed for a ghost?

My cheeks grew hot. I squeezed on to the steel bar of the rail, imagining it to be his neck until my knuckles turned white. He knows how much I loved him, and how much it hurt that he was gone from my life. There were times he would tell me that he saw Neal leave and never turn back to hesitate on his decision. I never believed him. But sometimes, I can't help believe them. This…Tonight..These words have gone far enough.

"He will be serving to no ghost." I yanked my ankle harder and freed it from his grasp. "I didn't raise my son to celebrate for traitors. Unlike you, Grumpy, not everyone serves breakfast in bed for ghosts, in your case, your wife."

I quickly headed up the stairs. He turned and his hand reached out to reclaim my ankle but I was far from his reach. He came at me but I now ran to my studio with my shaken hand fishing out for my keys in my pocket. When I reached my door, my hands rattled the keys as I tried to insert the right key in.

My heart started to beat quickly when I heard Grumpy break the glass of his forty to the wall.

"You're f-f-fuck-king drunk! Slap out of it!"

I quickly eyed him to see how much closer he was coming. He was very close. He stumbled his way to me, but his movements were quick. The shining glint of the half-shattered forty frightened the pants out of me. He clenched onto its head tightly.

"You can't just leave after saying that. Nobody messes with my wife."

There were four different locks for me to unlock. As a paranoid mother, I had it specially nailed to the door when I started to leave Henry to stay all by himself here while I was at work. It has its perks of protection. But this is a definite con: not being able to unlock it fast enough while a drunk maniac is after you with a dangerous weapon.

I finally unlocked the last lock and grabbed the doorknob to turn it. I opened it by an inch but Grumpy's large hand slammed the heart of the door closed. Before he closed it right away, I let out a terrified cry for Henry.

He aimed his weapon to my head but I backed away and covered my head protectively with both my hands. The bottle hit the wall instead and a few broken pieces shattered and fell to the floor. Breathlessly, I have the chance to run off but he was so close to the door. In the state he was in, running off with my son in our home that's not protected anymore is the last thing I would do.

I faced him with a good distance away from him. He stood in place uneasily but he looked capable enough to strike me again with the broken bottle.

"Look, it's not fair to anyone to say those things you said back there who went through loss. You of all people should know that. I don't fucking care if it was your heartless, cold soul speaking to me, or the motherfucking booze. There is no excuse to how much it hurt me to hear what you said."

"At least he's damn as well alive. Mine is dead, you bitch. Death beats some lame asshole just walking out about because he's full of chicken shit for having his life turn upside down so fast because of a bitch like you. You will never know what I went through when I lost my wife."

Frustration throbbed inside me like a fresh wound. I licked my lips and took a breath to calm myself. Drunk or not, I choose not to stand aside of his cold words.

"Oh I know. But it wasn't just my boyfriend full of chicken shit. No. It was my dad and his cold heartless bitch. You fucking bastard think your life is no comparison to anybody else's. Well, keep dreaming. Everybody experienced death, or at least will in the future. I have. I know what it's like."

The hot tears stung my eyes but I didn't allow them to fall because this was not the time to show him I was weak. "And if you wanna play the pathetic sympathy game then let's go. It's my turn. I am a single mom who works six days a week because I HAVE to. I have a kid who has no idea what it's like to be with a father and never will.

"My future is working till I'm old and looking after my son. And in the holidays, like fucking Father's Day as you so kindly reminded me, my son and I go to a cemetery to give flowers to my father's grave. What do you have to say for yourself now, Grumpy?"

The tears in my eyes blurred my vision. I couldn't tell if my words moved him or not. All I could see was that he was standing in the same position with his arms unmoved.

My door slowly opened. I blinked my eyes and the tears fell down to my cheeks. Henry's eye was seen from the thin gap he made with the door. My lips quivered to see that one of his eyes glistened with tears.

Grumpy violently threw the shattered forty to the other side of the wall. I yelped and quickly turned my back to the wall with my hands still covering my head. Two large pieces hit my back. I stood still and waited for Grumpy to leave.

When his footsteps soon came to a stop, I went to the door. Henry froze in place. I kneeled to the floor and opened my arms for him. He didn't move. It hurt to see the look in his eyes. It wasn't fear but pain.

"Come here, kiddo. He's gone. It's safe."

He stepped forward with his arms down to his side. I let my arms down, taking that as a signal that a hug was the last thing he wanted. I took his arms and pulled him close to me.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. Grumpy..he was just having one of drunk nights. Are you alright?"

"Mom, for once think about yourself. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm not hurt this time, kiddo."

He looked at me long and hard. At the time, he always looked afraid of Grumpy. But the older he grew the more that fear changed to anger. His hands touched my cheeks and held my face in place. My eyes rolled to the right and left eyeing his gentle hands resting on the skin of my cheeks.

"Look at me now, mom," he commanded with a strong hint of declaration he rarely used.

I obeyed and looked deep into his firm, determined eyes.

"We won't be here for long, mom. I'm gonna do real good in school and get a career that'll support both of us. The first thing I'm gonna do is get out of this place. It'll be a nice home, mom. A white painted house just for you and me. There will be a garden in our backyard and a porch for both of us to relax and drink lemonade. It'll also be near the cemetery so you can be closer to grandpa."

I weakly smiled and rubbed my hands up and down on his arms. "Sounds like heaven, kiddo. But these better be not just words, promise me you'll make it come true."

"Word of honor."

He let one hand go and folded it into a fist, pointing the pinky out. I did the same and our pinkies intertwined to seal it to a promise.

"Word of honor," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**To any of your guys who are New Yorkers, sorry if I'm wrong about you guys. I'm just guessing what typical New Yorkers are like for this fanfiction. So spare me the criticism on that, this is a fanficiton after all. Hehe. It's creative but imperfect.**_

* * *

I stepped out of the shower wearing only an oversized shirt and long black pj bottoms. I let my damp hair fall to my shoulders for it to dry naturally. No electric appliances that cannot be replaced with alternatives in my home. Hairdryer falls under the category.

With a towel in hand, I smiled to see Henry curled into a ball on the bed sound asleep. In most nights, Henry sleeps in a separate cot that we keep right next to our little island. He was a boy after all he couldn't share my bed forever. But a night like this is an exception for him to join me in bed. A lot of shit happens here. What happened tonight doesn't compare to the many nights when Henry slept by my side so both of us can comfort one another.

I grabbed the bed sheets and properly tucked Henry in. His body stirred a bit but he did not open his eyes. I grinned widely and kissed the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo," I whispered quietly.

I spread the towel on my pillow for my damp hair, and comfortably lied down next to my son. I lifted the covers up to my chest and smoothed the wrinkles of the covers with my hands

The noise of sirens and few shouting of voices filled the room. The city lights are bright as ever that any tourist can easily mistake them as stars. Stray cats lurk about outside near the garbage disposal to catch rodents to eat. I can hear at least a few cats screech loudly. They must be lucky tonight. Rodents aren't so hard to find here.

I let out a breath and closed my heavy eyelids. Silence is something Henry and I are not used to after getting in bed to sleep. It's just unnatural to us during nighttime. Once you're a New Yorker, tolerance to noise is in your blood.

A knock started at my door. My eyes instantly opened. The knock started off as a slow pound but it grew louder and faster. When I got off the bed in a grunt, the knocking joined with a desperate voice.

"Emma, it's me. Open the door. It's scary as shit out here," the voice loudly whispered for both Henry and me to hear.

 _Ruby._

I tossed my damp hair back and unlocked all four locks and opened the door. Once I opened it, Ruby jumped on me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I could never get used to coming here."

I padded her on the back and shut the door with my foot. "Well, it's been awhile since you stopped by at nighttime. I normally don't mind you stopping by without telling me but at this hour, I do mind. What are you doing here?"

She let me go. The terrified mask that covered her flawless face was instantly replaced with her usual happy one. She held up a large handbag with such glee that terrified me of what exactly she had in that thing.

"The show is tomorrow and I am not letting you go without getting prettied up. I'm giving you a makeover."

"Does it have to be now? Ruby, I need sleep. And it's not like I can sleep with make-up on without fucking it up the next morning."

She smiled widely. Again, terrifying. "I know. I'm not stupid. I just need to sample the right make-up on you today so you can do it yourself. I'll make it simple and tasteful."

I rubbed my tired eyes and took a breath. "Ruby, I promised I would go to your show. But a makeover does not apply to that promise I made."

"Oh come on, Emma. Look, I love you and respect the fact you still look awesome without makeup. But in an event like this, I want you in with no criticism. You gotta look the part for events like this. It's the God truth on that. For what I know, just take my advice and don't pull back on me. This is very important to me."

 _She's going to use those bambi-eyes on me again._

Ruby's eyes grew softs and gleamed with a light shine. They were round and wide. The way her lower lip was pouted out just screamed bambi.

 _Big Bad Wolf._

"Makeover doesn't sound so bad," Henry groaned.

Ruby folded her arm with a fist and pumped down her elbow with a soft "yes". I turned around to see my son awake.

 _My own son betraying me, what has the world become?_

"Go back to sleep, kiddo. I am _not_ getting any makeover."

"It'd be nice for you to go to wherever you need to go, mom. I don't mind you leaving the house to spend time for yourself. Just let Aunt Ruby do what she wants to do or else you know she won't leave."

I chuckled and traced my tongue against my front teeth.

The fact my refusal will definitely keep Ruby here longer is true and something to give me second thoughts on. I turned back to Ruby, feeling very annoyed that I'm letting her win again.

"Okay. It's pass midnight. I'm giving you one hour. And you're also sleeping over – no way in hell you're stepping out of here at this time."

I looked over my shoulder. "Henry, you have to sleep on the cot tonight. Aunt Ruby needs to stay."

Henry nodded his head.

Ruby grabbed my arms and turned me around in a quick move. She leaned closer to me in a daring way.

"Two hours."

"Hell no. It's sleep time, Ruby."

"An hour and a half?"

I sighed loudly. "Alright, fine. But no more than that."

"Eek! Great."

I was Ruby's doll for the next two hours. To think simple makeup and ONE hairstyle would be a quick and easy step..I was so wrong.

There was no school tomorrow for Henry so he stayed up all night being my unfair critique. I wanted to tackle him every time he agreed with Ruby when she was disappointed on a look she worked on me, instead kissing ass and save me from her.

His allowance is definitely cutting short by a dollar for next week.

I never used makeup as a regular basis. Whenever I see a pile of makeup products and _interesting_ looking tools, I view them as museum exhibits that are not meant to be touched. Sitting before Ruby and having her attend to all the parts of my face and hair..I could say now that I will never look back on this in the future.

I was tired but Ruby was high with adrenaline. Seeing her still burst with this energy I can't fight the temptation to just slap her across the face to wipe that smile off her lips. Thankfully, Henry was near me, reminding me violence is no exception to portray in front of him. He lied down and rested his head on my lap.

Makeup was done. But my hair was taking toooooo long.

Every time I complained and shifted my head to keep her hands off my hair, Ruby held me in place and even slapped me lightly on the arm to stop.

It's not mature for any parent to look upset and angry as I am over something small yet time-consuming. But that is far from my brain, I sat there releasing all my impatience and frustration. If only Henry held up the picture of him when he was three years old and he was upset that I scolded him for making a mess in the kitchen; the resemblance in that moment is uncanny to how I'm portrayed right this moment.

One more tug and pull. The hundredth bobbing pin planted deep in my heavy hair that I could no longer feel on my shoulders. She is finally satisfied.

"Done." Ruby applauded to herself proudly.

All the emotions I was holding inside cut short. I instantly tried to rise to my feet to be away from Ruby but sat right back down after seeing that my son's head was still on my lap.

"Sorry, kiddo. Oh thank God it's over…No more, Ruby. It's done. I gave you an extra thirty minutes. It's done."

She looked at my hair as if it's worthy to be a part of it exhibition with all her other makeup products and tools. "Oh, Em, I did so good. It'll be such a waste to take your hair down. You have to save this exact hair for tomorrow."

I turned around and looked at her with a frown. "Ruby, have you forgotten who I am? I move around. I do this and I do that. It's Saturday for God's sake most of my activities won't be involving with me sitting down in bed and doing my nails. This hair is not going to survive with all the activity I'm gonna do."

"But Em, it's just so good."

"I said no, Ruby."

She still had that stupid grin on her fucking mouth. But now that smile..it's terrifying me. I watched her in horror when she picked up a curling iron and a half-filled bottle of hairspray. She picked them up high enough for me to see. Her nose wrinkled and smiled even wider.

"Then I'm just going to have to change your hair again."

Henry padded my arm. I could hear him choke back a laugh. "…L-Looks like you're stuck, mom. Give in."

"Fuck. Me." I mouthed the words with my eyes closed.

~ I was tired and wanted nothing but to sleep the day away. This day off I could only describe it as something I hate now. But I only have one rule when it comes to day offs, which is something I rarely have twice a week, and that is NEVER postpone fun-day with Henry.

I can't just be a working mom; it doesn't work in the life that I share with my son. I try to be more involved with him to at least remind him that in the end of the day I'm not just a crazy working lady putting money on the table but a friend who he could rely on.

Ruby made me swear not to do anything physical to avoid sweating or else it'll reduce the volumes from the large curls she made on my hair. It's very hard to avoid breaking that to a woman who held me down in place and tortured me with an unnecessary makeover for the whole night. So, Ruby will have to face disappointment when she sees me tonight.

Once upon a time is the one place Henry and I spend most of our free time together. Reading all those mountains of books just explains how he became such a genius. Sadly, my refusal to read relevant novels about life failed to make me one. But today is all about keeping Henry entertained AND disappointing Ruby. No books today. Making a few throws and walking in the Central Park meets both sides perfectly.

The sky was gray and the air smelled of fog. Henry and I separated to a far off distance on the grass to make a few good throws. I secured my beanie properly. It's definitely my morning to smile of how fucked up my hair is gonna look after I take this off.

With my baseball glove on, I made one clean throw to Henry who stood about a quarter of a mile away. He pounded his baseball glove with his fist and had his eyes on the ball. The ball came closer and closer to where he stood. He lifted his arm and caught it into the palm of his glove.

"Alright, let's see if I could do better than that!" I shouted.

"Doubt you can, mom!" He shouted back at me, doing a few practices with his throws.

I grinned widely. "I'm a pro at this, kiddo."

I didn't shout this time but he somehow heard me. He was smiling too and shaking his head to what I said. I was more determined to prove him wrong when he prepared to make the throw.

I watched him go for the throw and when he finally did, the ball went farther from where I stood. My smile was gone and ran backwards with my eyes on the ball. The best throw he ever made.

"Come on, mom! Get it!" Henry cheered.

I was practically out of breath and forgot to smile when the ball came closer to me. I opened my baseball glove to catch it. As if my life depended on it, I trapped the ball into my glove. But I wasn't smiling when I felt someone behind me.

"Oh shit!" A man grunted.

I quickly turned around to make my apology. "I'm so sorry."

The man was holding a coffee he had for to-go. Almost half of it was spilled to his dress shirt. There was no steam rising from the cup that gave me the assurance that at least the coffee wasn't hot.

"I'm so sorry. I was running backwards to catch the ball and I didn't see you."

He brushed the stain on his shirt with his hands and flicked the dripping coffee off to the ground. Surprisingly he didn't look angry; he had a small smile creeping in on his lips with his eyes low. I just waited quietly for him to respond.

"It's alright. I never really liked this shirt anyway."

He raised his head to look at the troublemaker that I am. I bit my lower lip but from the sound of how calm he was over the whole accident, the guilt is already leaving me.

"You know what, I'll pay for the laundry. This was all my fault."

I slowly reached for my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans.

"No," he said quickly.

I felt relief building in my chest. In true honesty, I only have enough money to buy hot dogs for Henry and me. It's opportunities like this I offer impossible charities when I'm fully aware my offer will never be accepted.

I tried not to smile to play cool at this moment.

He tended to the stains with his handkerchief,

"..is this real?" he whispered so softly but I heard those words.

"E-Excuse me?"

He approached me with small steps. He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were piercing and remained unblinking. For some reason, he looked surprised to look at someone like me, as if I wasn't human.

The man stared down at me for a long while. He was an inch taller than me and dressed in a fashion I wasn't very use to – purple and black checker pants with a velvet wool coat; a wide knitted scarf around his neck weighed heavily to his chest that almost hid the existence of his shirt.

If Ruby were here, I'm pretty sure she is able to name all the brands of the clothes this man is wearing. But since she's not here, I'm just going to label them simply as _expensive_.

"Hey," I said, "..um…Are you okay?"

That same small smile returned to his mouth. I was quick to see his hand be apart from his side for a second before returning to its original place, clenching into a fist. I gulped and took a quick look behind me to see if Henry was coming this way to save me from this uncomfortable situation.

Henry was still on the same spot, waiting for me.

"Forgive me. You just..remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"O-Oh. I see. Well, that's a first for me."

He raked his brown hair back. Briefly the mess he made with his fingers left that side slightly frizzed, but when he gave a good nod of his head the hair went back to its original state.

"Let's just forgive and forget this happened."

I forced a smile. "Deal."

The man extended his hand out. I bit my lower lip hard and did not do the same.

"My hands are a bit sweaty for handshakes. I've been playing ball with my boy back there."

He put his hand away.

"I'll watch myself next time. Take care."

I turned back in relief and ran back to Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really enjoying writing in Emma's POV. I am sorry I am stretching out about Emma but if you read my original story of this the pace of the story was very sloppy and seemed force. I really want to focus on Emma before going to Killian because the next chapter is where she will get ready for the show to meet Killian for the first time. But I want to add a little twist about Killian. If you guys read my original, then you will see some differences about the character. Anyway, enjoy this.**

* * *

Henry handed me one of the warm hot dogs with the relish and mustard. "This one is yours. I made sure the guy put extra mustard just the way you like it."

I took it from his hand and took a big bite from the end. A few pieces of the relish dropped to the ground.

"Pepsi or Sprite?"

"Sprite. Let's sit down, Henry."

We sat down on the bench near the lake. Henry handed me the Sprite and started to eat his hot dog before it grew cold.

I licked a bit of mustard off my thumb and looked down at my son. His eyes wandered toward the lake, watching a family of ducks swim to shore.

"Aren't you happy I'm not one of those OCD mothers who expect you to wash your hands before eating?"

"Yeah." He raised his eyes to mine. "But are you glad that I brought wipes before leaving the house because I knew you wouldn't?"

I laughed. Henry grinned widely at me and stole a bite of my hot dog. I pet his hair back and forth that made him dodge away from my touch.

"Hey, hey, no mustard in the hair, mom."

"That's what you get for taking my food. This is natural selection, kiddo, the strongest one is far more guaranteed to thrive in life than the weak."

"How is this natural selection, mom? You can't get that bit of portion I bit off back from rubbing your dirty hand in my hair. Also, it doesn't prove you the strongest."

"This was paid from my money – in the subject of hot dogs, it does make me the strongest one."

"Oh, so that's where you're going? Well, I'll beat you to it, mom, sooner or later I'll buy you as much hot dogs when we come here and you won't be able to afford it."

I winked down at him. "Just like that house you promised me? You'll get that for me too?"

"Duh. You won't be the strongest one for long, mom. You're gonna have to depend on me one day."

"Can't wait to see that day." I nudged him on the shoulder. "Good game today, kiddo."

"It was. But it's not gonna be a good night for you, Aunt Ruby is gonna be pissed when she sees you, mom."

"Oh she won't be seeing me until the show. Now remember, when I drop you off at Granny's, don't mention anything about the show or what Aunt Ruby has been up to. Got it?"

"Ok. Do you think this modeling thing is gonna last for Aunt Ruby?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. I'm just happy that it keeps her grounded. You remember what a wild child she was and still is in a way. This show is a big deal so I'm hoping she'll get another shot in a gig like that again."

"Yeah, but I like her a little wild."

"That little black sheep in her is never gonna leave. Modeling is just going to tame her a bit. Maybe if Granny sees that she'll be supportive in her granddaughter's decision to get into modeling."

"Is Granny that conservative? What is so terrible about getting into modeling?"

"Well, kiddo, when you grow up you'll understand where Granny is coming from. It is not just because she is conservative. Models go through a bad rep on how they look, how much they should weigh, and other models backstab each other to get to the top. Aunt Ruby is a confident, beautiful girl, but being part of that kind of environment might destroy her."

"Gee then why model?"

"For Aunt Ruby, it might be for fun and a way to find a direction in her life. But every career you turn to has a bad side, the one she wants might just teach her on how to keep on going through struggles. And if modeling is gonna work, she's gonna go through a heck a lot of struggles."

"Yeah but the way you said it seems like it will psychologically affect her, mom. I might be on Team Granny if it affects her that horribly."

"I'm sure you would – and boy the words you use for your age. Are you really twelve?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Since last December, mom."

"But listen, you gotta let Aunt Ruby stretch out her wings and explore in life. For a long time, the longest I remember, she has been meeting the wrong guys, partying, and fighting and leaving Granny. She has never gone this far from her life."

Henry held out his hand. I looked down at it and back to his eyes.

"What do you want me to promise now?"

"That if modeling goes overhand for Aunt Ruby you will team up with me and Granny to stop her. Now shake on it."

"Deal. You give the signal and I'll prepare the intervention."

I took his hand and we shook it.

"Speaking of signals, we need to make a signal for us."

Henry opened a can of Pepsi and took a quick sip before it overflowed. "A signal? What for?"

"Well, when I went to fetch the ball earlier, I accidentally bumped into this guy. He spilled coffee on his shirt – the food we're eating right now would have never happened if he didn't brush it off like it was nothing."

"So you made a mistake. What's the signal for?"

"I want a signal that we both could use in case we come across people we want to walk away from without seeming rude. The guy..well, I had a weird vibe about him. H-He, well, you might think I'm exaggerating about it if I told you, but he stared at me. It was a stare as if I was someone he thought he might have lost or something for a very long time."

Henry pushed the small bit of relish to the bitten end of his hot dog. He shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"You're right, mom. I think you're exaggerating a bit. He probably thought you were some friend he knew long time ago – no big deal."

"He did say that I reminded him of someone he knew. That was the first time I reminded somebody of anybody. Anyway, I-I really wanted to walk away the minute I realized it wasn't a big deal of the mistake I made. So can we make a signal anyway?"

"Alright, if it makes you feel better. What about one arm up in a fist and hold it up for a little bit if one of us is near like today?"

"Left or right?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Time?"

Henry took a big bite of his hot dog. He held up three fingers.

"Three as in what?"

He covered his mouth and chewed quickly. "Th- ….Three seconds. It's a signal. You have any idea how weird it'll look if you hold your arm up for _three minutes_."

"Alright, alright."

A small family of ducks ran across the pathway, flapping their wings. Three young boys who looked about Henry's age ran after them. Their feet stomped hard from every step they took to scare the ducks away by the loud sound. Henry forced his food on my hand to hold and ran after them.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" He shouted.

The boys stopped and turned around. When they saw who was calling, they ran straight to Henry. I watched them and ate in silence.

 _Guess bonding time ends here._

The four of them ran to me. Already I'm prepared to excuse Henry for the day.

"Hey, mom. These are my friends from school."

I smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, boys."

They gave me a nod. Only one of them blurted out "Hi, Ms. Swan".

"Can I go play with them for a bit? I'll meet you back here."

I nodded. "Sure. Just make sure you get back here in an hour."

"I will but..I need you to get something for me right now."

 _He's hiding something._

I steadied my expression poised and grinned widely at him. "Oh? What do you need, kiddo?"

"I need a book for my book report. I haven't decided which book I should use it on. i I might present it if my teacher likes it. So can you pick one for me?"

 _Okay not a complete lie there._

"You think I'm the best candidate?"

"Mom, you lean toward the fun and fantasy kind of books. You know I'd only read things that are under my requirements."

 _That's not a lie either. Guess I'll have to hide and find out later._

"Very well. You boys be safe. I'll be back."

* * *

~ I thought of which book would be best for Henry while I was on my way to Once upon a time. He will need a book to keep him grounded and something he would not force himself to read. I know this kid if something is far from reality then he would not enjoy it.

Maybe the Alchemist? Yes it is very close to my taste and a little bit of a tall order for a twelve year old but I think his teacher knows how special my little boy is when it comes to school. Also could boost some credits from his teacher to choose a high school level book.

Belle greeted me when I walked in the room. There was a tall mountain of books in her hands that rose up to her chin. I stepped forward to offer help but she shook her head.

"I'm alright, Emma. No need to help me, I can manage. So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to buy that book I've been trying to finish."

"So you finally decided to purchase a book? Oh Mr. Brooks won't believe me when I report him about this."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, he is lucky I am a loyal customer who attends to this damn store. Everybody now is buying all their books for cheap online. Call me old-fashion, but I stick to the old times to actually walk up to the store."

Belle laughed softly. She headed to the counter and lowered the mountain of books down. Carefully she lowered half the stack down to prevent it all to fall.

I walked down the aisle between the fantasy and adventure category. It was not so hard to find my book. I always hide the book I am currently reading behind neatly stacked books in case Belle rearrange the books again or a customer purchases it.

I dug my hand in between three books and fished out the Alchemist. The book is not hard covered so the edges are bended and ruined.

 _Guess Brooks has another reason not to like me._

I smoothed the damage with my hands and walked up to the counter where Belle is to purchase the book.

Belle took the book and scanned it. "That will be $7.80. First book of the year."

I fished out a ten out of my pocket and placed it down on the counter. She took it and gathered my change in her hand.

"Bag?"

"I normally say yes if stores didn't charge me 10 cents a bag. But since Brooks charge 15 cents, as a cheapskate, I say no thank you."

Belle grinned widely and pushed the book to me, leaving my change on top. "There. Why aren't you with Henry? Today is your day off. I figured you two would have mother and son time."

"We did until the little sneak brushed me off to get this book for school. I think he is hiding something from me."

Belle's grin disappeared. "Then what are you doing here? You should be hiding in the bushes and spying on your son like a good mom you are."

"You don't think I was going to do that?"

"Well yes, but I was hoping you'd do it right away."

"Well, I learned more than a thing or two living with this kid. When he is doing something sneaky, I gotta give him time to do whatever he is doing. That way when I go back to see what he's doing I'll catch him."

"And if you're too late?"

"Oh then I'll talk to him. That kid can't lie to the human lie detector."

"You're a scary mom, Emma."

"And a damn good one, thank you very much."

* * *

~ I practically ran my way back to the park. Belle might have been right. I did give too much time for Henry to do whatever he is doing. I returned back to the same bench where Henry and I were earlier. Henry was not there.

I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. From across the lake, I found Henry and his friends playing ball. But I noticed Henry was a little distracted. Most of his focus went straight to a little girl reading a book in a bench facing the lake.

Thinking back, Henry did pay awful lot of attention to the lake across from where we sat. Did he know all along that she'd be sitting from across the lake? Those ducks were not the main focus for him after all.

What are the odds? My twelve-year old son is already reaching the age to like girls. Even though he is my little genius, girls are inevitable to him now.

One of Henry's friends nudged him on the shoulder that shook Henry back to attention. His friend laughed at my son and said something to him I cannot hear. But the way Henry shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head I can guess his liking to this girl is no mystery to his friends.

Whatever is his next move, the last thing he needs is to have his confidence blown away by seeing his mother. I quickly hid away behind a few trees. I tucked my hair in and pulled my hood on my head. I watched Henry gather the courage to slowly walk up to where the girl is.

His hands were in his pockets and he gently gave the little girl a nod. She smiled widely when she saw Henry. I wish I could hear what they are saying. But I could only watch the two exchange a few words. From the way she holds that smile since the minute he said hello, I can detect Henry is not the only one who is interested.

I watched his hands come out of his pocket. He gave a scratch on his head again.

 _Uh oh. I know that move. He's stuck._

Both of them were not moving their mouths. It is never easy talking to girls when your friends are not around you to barge in between awkward moments. I am starting to understand why kids still leave their friends to find out who likes who to make a relationship happen.

The girl waved at Henry. Henry nodded and walked away, returning to his friends. The same friend who nudged him lifted his thumbs up with his eyebrows raised, a way of asking in mute if it went well. Henry just shook his head.

 _That's it. My son needs a woman's perspective._

His friend padded Henry on the back and whispered in his ear. When he pulled back to hear what Henry has to say, my son shook his head.

 _Uh oh. That kid might pull the I'll-ask-her-for-you card. Henry you're just going to have to get that girl the old fashion way._

I plucked a daisy from the ground and jogged my way around the lake to reach to my son. Henry bit his lower lip and turned around from me when he saw me run to him. I am now close in close proximity to listen to these kids now.

The same friend took Henry's shoulder. "Hey I can still ask her for you, you know?"

I shook my head. "Oh no you don't."

I went over to my son and turned him around. I ignored how upset and embarrassed he looked. I placed the daisy in his hand and kneeled in front of him.

"Listen you, what is the occasion to get this girl?"

"Mom, please leave me alone."

"Hey kiddo, I'm only asking. And I'm a woman, your best chances from winning that girl is to get a little advice from me. I get you are young. But if you have your friend d do the job to get that girl for you, that girl is going to remember forever. Trust me, kiddo, later in high school she'd be thinking back all the boys she's been with so far and put you in the sorta boyfriend that doesn't count file."

Henry finally looked at my eyes. I smiled widely.

 _He knows I'm right._

"Now what's the occasion?"

"There's this…dance coming up and I wanted to ask Grace if she can go with me."

"You two friends?"

Henry nodded in silence. "So what's the flower for?"

"For her, silly. Go back up there and be honest. Say that this flower is for her and then ask her to the dance. What do you have to lose, kiddo?"

"Uh her."

I turned him around and pushed him forward where she is. "This won't fail. Have a little faith."

The boys gathered close to me. All of us watched Henry drag himself back to that girl. I can tell these boys agree with Henry's doubt on my plan.

"Ms. Swan, this won't work. I've helped my guys before. I could have asked her."

I did not look down. From hearing his voice, this kid is the same one who wanted offered Henry to ask Grace for him.

"Listen, kid, that asking for your friend thing gets old in the mean time. Sometimes, the old way is so lost it turns new when you pick it up again. Girls your age watch movies and read stories about moments like this while half of them know it won't happen to them in reality. Well, for Grace, she is just going to be lucky."

"Well, I still don't think…Hey."

We watched Henry smile widely and give me a look for a split moment – a look I know so well that only means "you were right". He handed the daisy to Grace and she took it. Still with that smile, he waved goodbye and returned to me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him a coy smile. His friend next to me who doubted more on my idea had his mouth slightly dropped.

"Well," I started with a clear of my throat. "We're going to get you some shoes for next play day."

"She said we could meet outside the school."

"Alright. I approve of you going now that you have a date."

His friend faced me. This time I looked down at him. "M-Ms. Sw-wan..Uhmmmm. I-I'm sorry. Maybe you can help me?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm only cupid for one per day. And word of advice, don't try asking a girl the same way as Henry. When you guys go back to school, the story of what Henry did will fly fast out of that little girl's mouth. Never pull off the same way. Find your own art."

"Oh come on, Ms. Swan. Gimme some advice."

Henry threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. He looks happier than a drunk who received a free beer.

"Hey you heard cupid, one at a time, man."


End file.
